Pumpkin war
by NO SIGNAL
Summary: Kaito visits Meiko during Halloween and pumpkin guts begin to fly. Kaito suggests that clothes should be taken off and a little bit more.


"You just missed them, Luka came with the twins and Miku. They left around 9pm, all their jack-o-lanterns are outside, as you saw. Your pumpkin is on the counter." Meiko sighed, she tugged her sweater sleeves as she sat on the kitchen table. Her legs crossed, finger intertwined with the mug's handle. The cocoa inside the cup warmed her slightly cool hands. She kicked off her boots and sat comfortably in the chair, she looked at the blue headed fellow as he grabbed his pumpkin, "I see theirs another one on the counter, you didn't do yours yet?" Kaito asked playfully. He slumped on the floor and set the fat pumkin on the newspapers that lied on the floor, he tilted his head upward to look at Meiko. "Well i didn't want you to feel lonely or left out so i decided to wait." A laugh escaped, she looked at him and strutted towards the lonesome untouched Halloween decoration. Meiko's pumpkin was a bit bigger than everyone else, she firmly grasped the sides and sat in front of Kaito. He grabbed an x-acto knife and jabbed into it, "Wait till you see mine, it's ganna be great!"

"Careful with the knife, idiot!" Meiko yelled at him, as he was handling the sharp object playfully, trying to carve as fast as he could. "And usually people carve the top off first!"

"S-sorry!" He began to go a bit slower, but Meiko still glared at him cautiously. He grabbed the top and popped it open, guts of the pumpkin flung towards Meiko. The string hung on the chest of her sweater, she looked down and blushed, her mouth dropped slightly. She gave Kaito the evilest look and took a big chunk of stringy clumps from her unfinished work and flew it at him, the jumbled mess hit him directly in his face. He pushed the knifes and began to fight back more, "So you don't care if things get a bit messy, eh Mei?" He grabbed more and ruffled Meiko's hair, and proceeded to smear some on her pants, tracing his hand up and down her thigh.

She tackled him and pinned him to the ground, both her hands were readied with pumpkin guts. She ruined his shirt and pants, and even pulled his collar and dropped a pile of it. The war continued till there was no more but the reuse of guts. Meiko left from her post atop the man, and rolled on to his side, "Man now i'm all dirty, and my clothes are a mess." she sputtered.

"Then take them off." He sat up and looked at her, with the most serious face she has ever seen. "And we can go take a shower."

She got up and looked him straight in the eye, moving her position so that she was in between his legs. "If you insist." She whispered in is ear in a low, suggestive voice.

Underneath her she felt a swell in Kaito's pant's,a smile spread across her face as she slyly glanced at Kaito. The tip of her finger circled around the area above his pants. He jolted up a bit with a small moan, but kept his cool. He really wanted to show Meiko what he was made of, today he wasn't ganna be her sweat boy toy puppet. He lifted his torso to meet eye to eye contact, the blue color gave her chills, they were so innocent but so lustful at the same time. He began to suckle Meiko's neck, kissing lightly after every mark he made. His hand slid it's way under her sweater, rubbing her stomach and moving it up to her chest. He pushed her bra up, allowing his hand to massage her breasts. Meiko had her hands to the side, but she was so bothered she had to have them somewhere else. She clutched Kaito's shirt from the back. These gestures were not even major ones, but being touched by someone you have longed for feels just captivating. Kaito finally decided he played with her enough, his hand stopped for a second as he lifted up her shirt and unhooked her bra. Her chest was exposed, big plump soft breasts greeted Kaito, his temptation was hanging by a thread. He wanted to hurry up and get to the loving but he wanted to give her a night to remember, his lips were contained by his own teeth sinking into them.

"Your turn..." Meiko said in a hush voice. Kaito proceeded to lift his own shirt and bare his chest. They both undid the rest of their partners clothes, but Kaito Had too much fun taking off Meiko's thigh highs, especially sense her last bits of clothes was her thigh highs and lacy underwear. he thought she looked so stunning.

Kaito began to kiss Meiko, a very passionate kiss, one that definitely had to do with tongue. With the exception of every so often they took a breathe of air.

As they continued to kiss, Kaito slipped a finger into Meiko, moving steadily in many directions. Meiko had pulled away from the kiss to give out a loud moan, one that rang so sweetly into his ears. The tease felt so good in between her legs, it was like a small small taste of what she would expect later. He loved the fact that she was so squirmy to just fingering, she couldn't control the outbursts of moans and his name being repeated. His tongue traced down her belly up on her breast, tickling on the nipple.

He pulled his finger out and picked Meiko up by the waist to sit her around his hips. Her legs tangled together as they met up behind his back, their breathes intertwined as they gave of heavy signs of pleasure and slight exhaustion. Meiko's face was so red, "Kaito...please...i feel it... it's hard and i want it." Kaito felt it to, he was ready for her, he wanted her. He wanted to make love to her.

His dick was pressed against Meiko, and he was ready, his temptations were all over the place. He slid it in slowly,the tip made its way into and Meiko gasped. Still sitting on him, she begged more. He gave her what she wanted, he slid the rest in and cupped his hands around her waist. He began to rock back and forth, Meiko jumped up and down, helping his motion, and both their pleasure. Even during sex, Kaito felt red and a bit uneasy as he watched Meikos breasts bounce up and down. Her hands began to go every where, one moment its on his chest, the next thrown over the shoulders to make the impact harder, and then clawing at his back. What Meiko liked most was Kaito's moans too, he is usually so happy and energetic, but during intercourse he sounds so stern and devious.

Finally they reached the climax, she threw her head back and gave the loudest moan as she felt cum. The hot juice had filled her completley and added to it's own pleasure. Kaito pulled out gently and stood over her standing up on his knees and palms, "I love you Meiko." He said as he gave her a sweet kiss that a teen would give to his first girlfriend. He picked her up bridal style, "I love you too." she responded.

"Let's go take that shower, i can still feel the pumpkin." Kaito laughed. "Okay, but this time i'll give something to you." She stared between his legs and winked.


End file.
